sand on the leaf
by genderless-dude
Summary: Gaara is sent an invitation to Konoha's foundation festival but ends up acompanying some leaf ninja on a mission, can he keep his feelings to himself when a cirtain flower girls involved? set after 3 year time skip, GaaraXIno. I don't own naruto
1. life of a Kazekage

**PROLOGUE**:

Life of a Kazekage

Knock knock knock

"Give me a minute!" I yelled while throwing off my covers and horridly putting on my white and purple robes. I had gotten used to diving out of my bed, into my clothes and straight into work. I glanced at my alarm clock once I was changed "five fifteen" I sighed "It just gets earlier and earlier" I had just gotten back the ability to sleep and no ones hardly let me try it out, this job has me coming home at three every night when I'm lucky or decide to blow some of the work on my brother kankuro. I let out a heart felt sigh, "Some times I actually miss Shukaku". "O.K you can come in now" I yelled once I checked I looked in the mirror and found my self looking great as always do. 

"Kazekage-sama a letter has arrived from Konaha, asking to grant permission for three shinobi into our village" Baki popped his head between the door. He was wearing that serious, monotone expression that he hardly ever took off and the usual standard Jounin uniform.

"Yeah sure, does it say which ninja they're sending and why? I hope they're going to build me a chocolate fountain or something now, I mean, how crazy is their Hokage? sending me a note at five in the morning?" I open the door for him and lean on the wall next to it to let him through.

"I'm sorry Kazegake-sama, I know how cranky you get once you've finished sleeping" Baki said, "It's about some sort of invitation to something, sorry Kazekage-sama it didn't have much information on the subject, but they are sending over rock-lee and Uzumaki Naruto.

My ears perked up at the end of that sentence, I haven't seen them in quite some time, ever since I saved Rock-lee from Kaguya Kimimaro we've been quite good friends since then, and as for Naruto, his helped me ALOT since the chuunin exam.

"Erm, didn't you say there was three ninja coming?" I wondered.

"Yes Kazekage-sama, there's also a girl called…" he flicked through his pages "ah here it is… Ino Yamanaka, hmm I think it's her first visit to Suna, Kazekage-sama".

"Please Baki, Don't call me Kazekage, I thought we've been through this, besides I'm not some seriously old business guy with money hungry kids screaming at me because their diamond shoes don't fit" I smiled cheekily and asked "is that all?".

"Ha-ha, It's good to see you smile so much now a days Kazeka-I mean Gaara" and with that he turned to leave before adding "oh and Gaara, I've noticed your working hours kind of… for lack of a better word: suck, and seeing as though there's hardly any work today, I volunteer myself to do your work today".

"Aww couldn't you of asked yesterday, I would of asked that blonde at the ramen bar on a date, she's had her eye on little ol' me for me for quite some time now" I winked and said "thanks" with that he walked off and I went back inside.

Yep! You heard right Sabaku No Gaara is now the Kazekage! Ever since the chuunin exam I had decided that I wanted to have a reason to live besides killing and gain back all the respect I had lost on my killing sprees. I thought Kazekage was perfect for me. I had worked for three years straight to get to where I am, during that time my siblings had told me I seemed different; smiling more, feeling more comfortable with people and just genuinely acting the good Samaritan.

When my siblings and I had become jounins, the councillors had asked us if any of us had wished to be the Kazekage. Seeing as though our father was the Kazekage before us and we were among the top ten shinobi in the village they had asked us if we wanted the position. We had all rejected the offer, I don't know the reason Temari or Kankuro did it, but I rejected it for two reasons I wanted to improve on my skills before I took the job and I did a little research on the previous Kazekages, I wanted to find out how I could be as great as them, but when I looked I noticed they all resembled power mad, war crazy assholes. I just didn't want to be Kazekage if it meant turning into something like that.

a year had passed and the Kazekage still hadn't been chosen, the councillors begged us to be Kazekage, and seeing as though I had always dreamed on becoming Kazekage, But I vowed to my siblings, that I'll be the Kazekage for the people and not for myself, and so far, I've kept true to that promise.

I got to say, being Kazekage I feel more confident in my people's trust in me.

I got dressed into my casual wear, I decided to wear my old black shirt with fishnets underneath along with a dark brown cotton trousers, oh yeah, and of coarse, my guard. I was really looking forward to seeing Naruto and rock-lee tomorrow, I haven't seen them since I lost shukaku.

I couldn't wait to see Naruto especially, while he was on his three-year training binge, the council wanted to mould a statue in my honour, like they did for the other Kazekages, I was thinking, "Why the hell would I want a statue of my pretty face, I mean sure it's gonna look beautiful like the real thing, but how the hell would that help my people, my face is just gonna be sculpted onto the walls with the other Kazekages" (a habit our village copied from Konoha) I started thinking "What would Naruto do?…"

Build a ramen stand.

It was either that or the fact I hadn't eaten in a while because Temari wanted to practice cooking for a date with a certain Konoha ninja. The stuff she made would even have an escaped convict who had only eaten his green, infected toenails for the last three years gag.

Long story short I decided to make thee ramen stole, I couldn't wait for Naruto to see it, I had called it "Naruto's ramen stand" it then had a picture of Naruto with noodles on his face where his whiskers should be, Corny, I know, but I REALLY just wanted to eat at the time.

I walked into "Naruto's ramen stand" for the first time in what seemed like forever, it was designed a little like Ichiraku's Ramen Bar in konoha, except with my own Gaara touch, the seats had pictures of my head doing the peace sign with my fingers I then realised two weeks later that I'd have people sitting on my face.

I took the middle seat. it was early in the morning so it was only me, so it was easier for the owner, a short, grey bearded man named Eisuke, to notice me

"Kazekage-sama! Long time no see! Where you been hiding latly?" he yelled with surprise

"from Temari's cooking, that stuff'll kill you" I said with a wide grin.

"ahaha! So I take it shes still hasn't had that shika-person ask her to marry her him yet? eh Kazekage-sama?" he said winking at me

"no, not yet, and need I remind you're you're a happily married man yourself… with two daughters… and a dog" I said

"ahaha so what can I get you Kazekage-sama? The usual?" he said with a cheerfull smile, I had hardly ever seeen him not smiling before, I'm just glad it wasn't one of those creepy smiles you get from murderers.

"yeah, with extra pork and syrup though, and call me Gaara, remember?"I said.

"ah yes, my mistake, sorry Gaara, so got any plans for today?" he made me my meal, took out his news paper and laid it infront of him to read. He was pretty much the only person I know who smiles while he reads the paper, I find its too much content with murder, drugs and rape and personaly I'm more of an archie comics kind of guy.

"yeah, gonna visit some one, so …er, is it ok for me to take this one out, I'll bring the bowl back tomorrow, I'll have Kankuro clean it up nice aswell" I begged

"yeah, that's ok Gaara, heck I'll put it on a shelf like a trophy, you being a celebrity and all ahaha" he said "so who is it? Is it a girl?! Boy it'd sure be nice to see the Kazekage with a wife soon ya know? And I could do the catering at your wedding ahaha".

"ahaha, nah, I'd think I'd rather have Temari do that, then we could have competitions to see whos the last to either throw up or… well, you know" I said.

"ahaha then you **definately **have to invite me" he joked "have a nice one Gaara! Knock her dead with that golden smile yours ahaha!"

as I walked to where I usualy met her, it hit me that in order to make up for not seeing her in a while I'd probley have to visit twice as much for a while. I passed a flower store on the way, I thought it'd be best to bring some flowers. I picked up some red and light pink ones, I know theres a reason behind the colours of flowers, ut I didn't have a clue about it, so I just picked them at random and headed on my way.

When I arrived I thought it'd be best to finnish eating my pork ramen before I showed my face, I didn't want to look fat or disrespect her. I leaned on the gates and ate quitely, I noticed the sign that was always there, no one could tell what it said because the letters had faded and moss now grew over it.

When I had finnished I put the bowl on the top of my guard like a lip so I didn't have to carry it and so its not covered in sand in my guard.

I looked throught the gates, a huge golden yellow building was at the back, but you had to quite a long graveled path with what seemed like 2 miles of grass on either side to get to it, good thing I was meeting her on the grass.

As I walked I looked both left and right, I really didn't like this place, it **Really **creeped me out, especially that building at the back, the curtains were never open and I swear walking along here I saw someone in the window. But she was here so I just put my head down and kept walking.

When I finally raised my head, there she was, as I always remembered her.

"sorry I'm late"


	2. Gaara's promise

**GD**: Yo guys! Genderless-dude here (Erm…please don't ask about the name, the story will sicken you, give you nightmares and if I did tell you, I hope you like losing control of your bowls) some of you might be wondering "omfg who's Gaara's girl friend" some of you might be thinking "nooo! His mine, I want him! His my sex machine!" and others are properly thinking " strange… I thought he was gay", well don't worry, today we're going to find out which one of you was right. insert wheel of fortune music here

**Gaara**: Do people really think I'm gay?

**Ino**: AND WHY THE insert bad word herARNT I IN IT YET!

**GD**: How should I know, I'm only considered God of this fanfic. oh btw this chapter basicly tells us Gaara's caring afectionate side and NO he is NOT gay!

**Notice**: me no own Naruto.

**Chapter 1:**

Gaara's promise

"Sorry I'm late" I said

As usual I got the same reply from the slab of rock, nothing. I looked back at where I had come, back at the gates. I noticed row, after row, after row of standing, toast shaped rocks sticking out the ground, then back at the sign on the left gate door, I could barely see what it said, but I knew what it read, it didn't take a genius to figure out this is "Diarode's road: Suna's fourth cemetery". Hmm guess I should get that sign remade, people would properly mistake it for something else like a slaughterhouse, or an insane asylum or a chocolate factory (got Kankuro that way once, you'd think a guy with the ability to control three puppets at ounce could tell the difference between a graveyard and a chocolate factory).

I laid my pink and red flowers by the gravestone, being careful not to step on where she was buried, I ran my hand down the tombstone and read the words to myself quietly to no one in particular. The gravestone was located in the shade under a huge apple tree, it seemed kind of calm to me, as if the tree was protecting the grave.

"Karura, the Fourth Kazekage's wife, devoted mother of two and beloved sister. Her love will remain in every grain of sand"

I sighed, placed my guard on the ground next to the slab of rock then rested with my back on the head stone. I hated coming here every time I read the words my father had engraved on the dark grey stone, it just reminds me of how much of an abomination I was to our family, I mean, my **Father** even tried to have me killed for Christ sake, he properly only had it say "mother of two" for Temari and Kankuro because he thought I would have been dead by the time and every one would of forgotten about "Gaara of the desert" Even if father said he was ashamed of Temari because she acts and sometimes looks like a dyke, he still had her included.

"Hey mother" I sighed "I know I'm properly the last person you wanna see right now, seeing as though I'm kind of the reason your high-fiving grandma at the moment". I smile to my self imagining my mother and grandma doing a five minute long high-five. "I just came to bring you these flowers, hope you like them…ermm…I think they're pretty, and I hear they were your favourites…ok that was a lie, I winged it, sorry".

"Naruto and Lee are coming to the village sometime today apparently, Naruto's the one who convinced me to become the Kazekage, I've told you about him haven't I? Yeah most likely" I started make some sand twirl around my finger using my chakra so I at least had something to look at besides these depressing graves. "As you've guessed today's my day to visit your grave, sorry, but good news is here too, I caught Kankuro writing a letter to some girl, my guess is that his gone and got himself a girlfriend, so he'll properly stop doing it with his puppets for a while".

"As for Temari, she's been going out with that Shikamaru Nara for quite some time, she sent me a letter last week saying she think he may pop the question, God I'd hate to see the kids, they'd most likely be short, fat, lazy dykes, still I guess that doesn't mean I'm not happy for her, second thought, I don't think the kid's will be **That **retarded, That Shikamaru still a nice guy".

"And as for my love life… there isn't one, it's hard figuring out whether girls like me because I'm me or because I'm the Kazekage. How did dad get you? You guys looked happy in the photos, was it that easy for you two?" I sighed loudly "I guess dad was the only lucky Kazekage, none of the others got married. They should have a big stamp the comes with the job 'warning, may cause loneliness, lack of sleep and couch soars' yes mom, couch soars, I've been sitting in that chair so long I'm thinking of gluing it to my ass" I dropped the sand I was twirling and stood up leaning against the apple tree.

I thought for a moment about how mom could ever be interested in a man like my father, to me he seemed like an absolute asshole, the guy tried to kill me, betray a village we've been with for generations and even condemn his own wife to death by imprisoning an evil spirit in her third unborn child then ask his brother in-law to kill that baby (ok, I know that the first and last point are basically the same but **he tried to kill me!** If I'm not allowed to be pissed about that, what am I allowed to be pissed about?

"Oh yeah mom, in two months time we're celebrating my being the Kazekage for two years, so if you wanna come you can- ok I couldn't say that, I'm just trying to talk to you like you were alive, you know" I gulped hard, I hope I hadn't pissed off the dead by saying that.

"I looked up into the tree which was looming over me, as if protecting me, whilst I'm here I sometimes talk to the tree like it's my mother's gravestone… Ok that sounded a lot more normal in my head then it did just there. I then glanced back at the rows of buried corpses for what seemed like the seven hundredth time since I've been here, no matter how hard I've tried, I couldn't stop staring at them, and I knew the reason why oh so well.

"I'm sorry I'm usually the one who visits you least mom, I'd usually just tell you that it's because of work, you know being Kazekage and all, but that'd just be an excuse and a lie". I glanced at the sight laid before me, some were too poor or didn't care enough to make a real gravestone, so they tied two sticks together in the shape of a cross. I looked over all of them, trying to take my eyes off of the gruesome sight, I was about to finally get my self out of the daze until my eye caught sight of one of the gravestones nearer my mother's. It was a little girl's grave, no older then seven I guessed by looking at the dates "taken too soon by the beast of the sand" I read aloud.

I sighed forcefully then stared at the sky where I **hoped** there were no gravestones. Luckily Suna doesn't have flying corpses.

"The real reason I don't usually come here, mother, is because… well, I've put away most people in here." I nodded at the child's grave, keeping my head up and my eyes on the blue sky "Even that kid over there, I don't even remember killing her, it was properly one of those times I burned down random clan's homes, just for kick". "What I'm trying to say is, coming here reminds me too much of my own sins and how many I have, I bet when I was all… psycho they used to have walk in doors like a drive thru. I just hate coming here mother, I'm trying to redeem myself, but with what I've done, I don't think all the time in the world would give me enough help"

"Don't get me wrong! I mean, I love coming here and talking to you about all the random things that pops up like your favourite flavoured potato chips and guessing which was the first puppet Kankuro did it with. I just hate this sight is all" I stood up and put my guard back on my back and started to walk away, "don't worry, I'm not running away right now or anything, I just think now would be a good time to check and see whether Lee, Naruto and what's her face have arrived. Don't worry mother, I'll be the next one to visit as well, Temari's still in Konoha and Kankuro is supervising this years chuunin exams". And with that I left Diarode's road cemetery.

I wasn't in much of a hurry to the Council's office (that's where visitors to Suna who want to meet the Kazekage usually go) so I took my time and went past the market place, looking through the windows. I stooped when I noticed a familier fashion store, I was about to go inside when I decided it best to keep on moving, I wanted to look fashionably late, but not miss-the-party" late, so I carried on walking until I heard a scream coming out of the shop.

"Gaara-sensei!"

I looked, but was then taken by surprise when a brown haired girl hugged me from behind.

"Matsuri! I forgot you worked here, if I knew I would of put on some glasses and a fake moustache so you didn't notice me" I teased her and ruffled her hair, she wouldn't stop giggling that cute giggle she always made, it was the type of giggle that would perk up anyone's spirit.

"Hehehe! Gaara-sensei I missed you!" with that she hugged me again "so what brings you here sensei? Looking for a new outfit to impress that special someone, maybe a cirtain ramen bar lady" she winked at me and nudged my arm.

I used my sand to make two horns on her head and a long thin tail for her rear end, I even added a pointy beard for extra measure.

"I thought that was between just me and you Matsuri, well if your gonna be that way, I'll just tell Baki that **someone** has a little crush on him" I then gave my self wings and a halo using my sand. The truth is we both know that the red head at the ramen bar I had… ok **have** a crush on left ages ago to the village in the mist to become a stage actress.

"ARG! Gaara-sensei, please don't!" She started twirling her sand tail with her hands then looked at me innocently "what if I gave you a give, would you consider not telling him for me" she said.

"No Matsuri I've already told you, I only like you as a friend" I teased then returned the sand to my guard.

"Hehehe, No Gaara-sensei, I meant like a free hat, what you say?" she said and gave me a cute smile.

"Haha, don't worry Matsuri, I wont really going to tell him, besides taking things is against my policy, remember, I'm the people's Kazekage" with that I took on a super hero pose, breathing in, sticking my chest out and looking to the top right.

"Hehe! I know silly, but your also Matsuri's Gaara-sensei aren't you? Besides its actually a gift, I've spent quite some time making it for you specifically, I think your going to like it!" she said. And with that she ran inside her fashion store and I was waiting for a minute or two until she came out holding something behind her back.

"Turn around and close your eyes, and you will get big surprise" I did as she said and turned around, when I opened my eyes she was holding a black beanie hat with the kanji for "wind" written in red on the front. With out saying a word she pulled it over my head pulling it down to my chin, I pulled it back up to where it should be, over my head and around my forehead. It was a perfect fit, and the cotton felt nice on my head.

"There! It suits you Gaara-sensei!" she said whilst giving me the thumbs up.

"Wow its amazing Matsuri, I love it, how much does it cost?" I started to pull my wallet out hoping I had enough change for her.

"It's a gift Gaara-sensei! Look inside I write a note for you, I think you'll like that too" she said crossing her fingers. I took it off and looked inside, she had written a note, it was on a blank label, it said "to my big panda, thanks for everything, love your Matsuri" she usually called me her panda because of the rings around my eyes, I often called her my little rabbit because…well…rabbits are cute I guess.

"Thanks Matsuri, I love it, but I really feel I must pay for it" I wouldn't feel right if I just took it.

"I told you Gaara-sensei it was a gift, don't worry, if you want to re-pay me, just keep it" she said with a warm, loving smile.

"I got a better idea…" I cupped my hands together, leaving some space inside then started to make the sand form in that space "now watch closely, I think you'll like this Matsuri" with that, I started to heat up the sand in my hands using my chakra, my hands started to glow and an immense white sight started to pour out the gaps in my hand. I looked up from my hands at her face to see she was completely mesmerized by the sight. Then the white light slowly faded away. Using my chakra and then cooled down what I had made so that Matsuri could hold it, when that was finished I opened my hands.

I was holding a rabbit shaped glass figure.

"Wow! That was amazing Gaara-sensei!" can I hold it?" she begged, I quietly gave it to her and smiled at the delight on her face.

"Look at the bottom I said, I writ a message too ya know" I told her she carefully picked it up and looked underneath. She read the words out loud for me to hear as well.

"To my little rabbit, good luck in the jounin exams, love Gaara-sensei" she reached up and kissed me on the forehead, "thank you Gaara-sensei, I love it!"

"Hey! It was either that or some sand underwear, and would of made both of us uncomfortable" I put on my new hat and was about to leave before-

"Erm… Gaara-sensei, you mentioned the jounin exams right well, that remind me" her face went completely red and she started looking at the floor " the jounin exams are next week so, well, as my mentor I was kind of hoping you could… come and watch me?" she begged "I know I'll do a lot better with you there sensei"

I gave her a hug then ruffled her hair.

"Sure Matsuri, your like a sister to me, I wouldn't miss it for the world, and when you succeed, I'll also send you on your choice of mission… or…a…I'll buy you a new dress, that's what you girls like right?"

"Matsuri, there's a customer that needs your help" her mother called from inside the shop.

"Sure, it's a promise" with that I ruffled my student's hair one more time and left.

"hmm… sand underwear, guess I would wait till Kankuro gets back from his mission to try them out".


	3. The Invitation

**Chapter 2**

**The Invitation**

I had been sitting in the council's office for half an hour now, turns out I was a little early. Bloody Konoha ninja. They wake me up at some ridiculous time, to tell me they're going to be meeting me today about an invitation to something, we make a meeting place and they show up half hour late, It's times like these I wish we had a treaty with a village more…well for lack of a better word; stupid. Still Konoha comes from a place with quite a hot, sunny weather, so when I visit there's one thing that's a given for the girls… **Mini-Skirts!**

Just imagining that sight gave me a huge, goofy smile (Hey I may be Kazekage, but I'm still a teenager I'm allowed my perverted thought every week or so). I surveyed the room for the umpteenth today; the room was actually quite big, it was more like a hall to be honest and the bare, mouldy grey walls always seemed to make me dizzy (I don't know, it's probably the hypnotic colour it was painted). Then there was the extremely comfy, grey couch, it was one of those couches that's so comfy so you fall in it and cant get out until it's made you crawl your ways out of its depths and dive onto the floor, I swear, when I'm gasping for air on the floor after an afternoon long session of scavenging out of that thing, that it was laughing at me. The door was pretty much the same colour as the walls and was barely noticeable, but the floors were quite nice, it was shag carpeting.

"Oohhh that feels nice in between my toes" that goofy smile returned to my face. "I wonder if clouds feel like this?"

I was considering having those old folks at the council redecorate this room until I heard footsteps coming down the hall way. I poked my head through a little crack in the door, just enough for me to see them coming, and enough so they cant see me spying.

It was them! I wanted to give them a huge hug and tell them how good it is to see them again in so long, but that'd be totally… Gay. Besides I had a better idea how to greet them.

"I hope you guys don't like teddies" I smirked "Because I don't think your going to be thinking the same way about them ever again.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.**

"Grr! Com'on you freaks! You're the ones who wanted to see the Kazekage in such a hurry!" I fumed as I dragged a nearly unconscious Naruto and Rock Lee up the stairs to the councillor's office. "Besides, the faster we get this over with, the faster we can go to the grocery store and get my hair mousse, which **some one** happened to use up on the trip here!"

"But Ino, how am I supposed to get my hair looking so sexlicious and show off my power of youth?" Lee said. I swear, every time he does something wrong he always blames this 'power of youth', 'who burnt the fish?' 'Oh sorry Ino it was the power of youth', 'who lost our map?' oh I'm sorry, it was the power of youth', why are my panties wet? I only left my spare pair dry for five minutes?' 'Oh sorry Ino, it was the power of youth', I haven't touched them since. I'm waiting till I see an open fire to get rip off this pair.

"Yeah and didn't you see that ramen bar back there! I swear that was MY face on the window, on the place mats, on the cups and on the toilet paper!" Naruto yelled out with obvious excitement. "We have to go back now, come on Ino! I'll even pay for your food" at this point I was ready to stick two knifes in my ears just so I could drown out all the other meaningless crap they've said during this mission.

"No you bas- can we **please** just finish this mission? Then I can go straight to the bathhouse after that, I really need a hot, steaming bath" I said, I was practically begging here, these two had been side tracked enough, If Naruto hadn't …past wind, and scared off that rabbit, this mission would of taken a lot longer than needed.

"I thought you said you were going to get some hair mousse?" Naruto asked

"I can do that afterwards!" I screamed.

"We are sorry Ino, so how much longer till we see Gaara?" Lee asked. Oh great another one of Lee's new catch phrases, besides the power of youth thing, he and Naruto have asked that a lot as well. Guess I can't blame them, from what I hear of Gaara, his turned into a really nice guy, quite a catch now apparently.

"Don't worry Lee, his just in here" I sighed while putting my hand on the door handle. "Now… err, I know you guys are close with Gaara, but I haven't seen him since he destroyed half of Konoha when the third died". I was hoping I made a good first impression, especially if the rumours of him being cute were right. Ever since Sasuke left I've kind of been looking for a new love interest, I was kind of hoping Shikamaru could be that guy, but since he told me he was considering asking out Temari, I gave up. So until I find someone good, I've been at the flower shop and doing missions.

"It's ok Ino, there's nothing wrong with him" Lee reassured me. "Don't worry, if he liked Naruto, his bound to like you!" he gave me his award winning thumbs up and smile, I swear I saw a PING in his teethe this time.

"Yeah, just try not to be too… loud?" Naruto asked, and on that line I punched him in the stomach. "Hey what was that fo-" I didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence because I shot him an evil stare.

"Hurry up you two, Gaara's waiting!" Lee announced. He opened the door and we all walked in at the same time, except Naruto who dived in headfirst hoping to catch Gaara by surprise.

"Gaara-kun!" Naruto screamed, but instead of jumping the sand's Kazekage and giving him an uncomfortable hug and a five-minute handshake you only see on TV, he was at the feet of a gigantic teddy bear. "What the fudge, hmm maybe it's a present or something?" Naruto wondered. I on the other hand was quite confused, I really didn't like the looks of this teddy bear, its eyes were kind of staring at me and it was showing a little more teeth then I would of liked.

I walked behind the huge teddy to see if I could find the Kazekage, but he wasn't there, only a grey couch, which didn't look so attractive, I looked back at the teddy in the middle of the room again, but this time it's eyes were a bright red colour, it's smile a little wider and its teeth sharper then before.

"Err guys, should we leave please, I don't think the Kazekage's here" I lied, I just wanted to get out of this room and away from this teddy bear.

"Aww come on Ino, what's wrong? Gaara's properly running late as usual" Naruto said, with some slight annoyance in his face.

"Naruto's properly right, Gaara's always doing this, don't worry" Lee added, examining the teddy bear.

"What ever, I'm out of here, I don't care what you say about him, that bear is freaking me out, tell him I said hi and ask if he wants my number" I said. Hey I may have been freaked out, but that didn't mean I shouldn't get a date out of this trip.

I went to open the door, but something was wrong, the handle wouldn't move, that meant I couldn't get out. I kept pulling and yanking at the door, but it wouldn't budge. I wasn't going to ask the others for help, Lee'll properly think I'm hitting on him, and Naruto would just think I'm weak. I spent a minute or two trying to open the door, but the thing didn't move an inch. I grasped the handle and put both my feet against the wall and pushed off from the wall. I pushed and pulled until my face went red, I walked over 50 miles to get to Suna, fought off a few bandits, climbed a mountains or two to get here, and I'm not going to be taken out by some stupid, stubborn door handle (ok maybe I was exaggerating about the bandits and mountains but I am not going to let a piece of flimsy metal on a door beat me). I was about to open the door; I felt it budge a little bit! Then the handle came off and I was sent flying into the teddy bear. I looked up to notice Lee and Naruto looking down at me.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked. I'm guessing they might of saw me struggle with the door.

"The door…wouldn't open" I told them. We all examined the door, with our backs to the teddy bear. Lee replaced the handle I accidentally broke off (still, it did have it coming) and attempted to open the door, not even with that freakish strength he learned from his even freakier sensei could he open the door, well at least I know I'm not a wimp for giving up so soon.

"Well it appears we need a real man to open this thing!" Naruto said proudly.

"Yeah we do, but Lee couldn't open it at all, looks like we're stuck!" I yelled "we'll just have to wait till the Kazekage opens it for us!" I was close to tears; I was locked in a room with Naruto this thing with beady eyes that keeps giving me strange stares, and the teddy bear.

"Grr! No I meant me!" Naruto then dived at the door and started yanking the thing open, his face went completely red, I swear I saw steam come out at one point, either that or his head was finally getting rid of all the air in there.

Suddenly something flew at Naruto and made him smack his face into the door and knocked him to the floor, when he looked up I saw what I hoped was cranberry juice dripping down his nose (I know I'm a ninja, that doesn't mean I have to like blood). He looked furious.

"Ok which one of you two did that?" he screamed, he looked at me as if he knew who to blame. "What the hell's the big idea? What did you throw!", He started scrambling at the floor looking for what hit him.

It was a soccer ball.

"Why did you throw that at me?" he picked it up and shoved it in my face, accusing me of doing it.

"I didn't do it! Did you see me holding a soccer ball since we've been here? Where would I pull it out from any way, these shorts don't have pockets and my bags downstairs!" I screamed back "besides I don't even like soccer, why would I want to see some chicken feet idiots fling their feet all over the grass?" ok that was a lie, their so hot!

I was considering hitting him, until Lee tapped us both on the shoulder, his eyes looked wider, his jaw was down to the floor and he was pointing at where the teddy bear was. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Lee was scared, buy his never scared he'd just say 'don't worry, the power of youth will protect me' and rush in face first. I didn't want to turn around if he was scared, but I'm a ninja and had to analyse the situation, so I did.

The strange teddy bear was still there, but its eyes were different, they looked… human. They were both blood shot and showed hunger, with all the vanes showing as well as it's teethe. It's teethe looked more like that of a dogs, the teeth were so sharp I swear I was being cut just by looking at them. But somehow its tongue was hanging out and appeared undamaged from the bladed side of it's canines. The drool was dripping off it's tongue and was starting to form a puddle underneath it's feet, the bear's claws were a little like it's teeth except black, but still gave me the same impression about it's sharpness, if not more so. And its fur had taken on a deep red colour, the colour of blood, its fur seemed wet and rough at the same time.

Now it would be ok to deal with one of these things, I mean I'm a jounin now, but I would say when the room is filled them I'd have a little trouble, (only a little), I couldn't see how many there were but I knew I wanted to get the hell out of there.

"Are any one else's pants wet?" Naruto asked, not taking his eyes off the sight.

"Yeah, a little" said lee.

"Good, so I'm not the only one" Naruto said.

"You two are gross" I told them.

The psycho bears started to advance and forced us back to the door. Lee closed his eyes and screamed, whilst Naruto started banging on the door and begging for help, I just curled up into a ball and sat between them, I had every thing under control.

"God danmit Ino, stop crying and give me a hand with the door" ordered over Lee's screaming. I didn't move, just looked at the sight, eventually Lee stopped screaming and Naruto kept banging on the door just a little less this time, as if all hope had left him.

"Well this is how we're going to die" I explained in between sobs "every one ready?" we all took fighting stances, me still crying still (Just a little!).

Suddenly we heard a joyful laughter coming from one of the grizzly bears, the one that was in the middle of the room from the beginning. Then all the grizzly bears started… turning to sand. Each grizzly slowly turned into the golden substance and dropped to the floor, except the bear from earlier. It just started shrinking and taking a shape. A **Human **shape! All the sand from the other bears started to gather to the new figure and attach to it's back. Sort of becoming one. Then suddenly dark, see green eyes started to form on its head with black bags around them, I was starting to think it was a panda until a fiery red mop of hair started to grow on top, which was quickly covered up by a black beanie hat with the kanji for 'wind' written in red on the front. A nose was next, finely cut and shaped, with a huge, playful smile placed underneath. Then it's clothes were formed, a black shirt pulled over a tight, black fish-net-top worn underneath it. Finally a dark brown, cotton trousers wormed at the figure's torso. The final shape was that of a red headed teenager, our age. He seemed to be laughing uncontrollably.

I swear I'd seen this figure before, but it looked different, and I couldn't place the face to a name. Not knowing what to make of this, I looked at Naruto and Lee. Their faces were that of sheer amazement and joy, Naruto's jaw almost hit the floor. I was about to ask if they knew who he was until my question was answered.

"Gaara-kun!" they screamed out together.

It was the sand's Kazekage! The guy who tried to destroy Konoha! And he was here in front of me laughing like a child would! Naruto and Lee went over to head lock him and nuggie him playfully. A minute ago they were screaming for their lives! So was I! I even cried! (like I said, just a little).

This bustard was going to get a piece of my mind!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.**

"Oh my god! Your face! I was about to join you guys!" I said between fits of laughter "I almost pissed myself with laughter!" it was true, I always broke my favourite area holding it in, I just **Really **didn't want to wet the sand was all. (Yep, I was hiding in that first teddy, I managed to breathe by making an air hole where the bear's butt was, thank god they didn't look there).

"Gaara you son of a bitch! That was awesome!" Naruto screamed like he was one of my fan girls, I didn't mind that, it was just if he started writing me poetry like the fan girl's do that I'm going to have to sit down with him and have a talk. We head butted each other then felt our fore heads to make sure we weren't bleeding this time.

"Yeah, your just lucky we decided to play along when we first knew it was you" Lee said with a proud smile. Well that upset me; I was kind of hoping they'd fallen for it.

"You guys knew? Aww that sucks! When did you know?" I asked. to know! I plan on using this on Kankuro, except with his rosy-cheeked dolly.

"When we saw your teddy bear, it's like that one you took on Kiba's camping trip, remember?" he explained "that's when we knew it was you, didn't we Naruto?"

"**YOU KNEW IT WAS HIM! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" **Naruto yelled, call me suspicious, but I don't think he knew. "if you told me, I would of at least carried on so Ino wouldn't of known!" we all laughed again before I started wondering _'Ino… oh he meant that blonde girl that came in with them. The one that wouldn't stop crying'_ I wondered where she was then looked behind Naruto and saw her standing there staring at me. She was properly staring at my **studlyness. **I couldn't blame her; my Kazekage fan girls look at me all the time. I put on my award winning smile, dazzled my teethe and stuck out my hand.

"Hey! I'm Subaku no Gaa-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence when she punched me, right smack, dap in the middle of my face, I couldn't even see my self hit the floor because her fist was in the way.

When I got back to my feet her face was steaming red, she had fire in her eyes (not literally of coarse). She stuck her fore head next to her, gave me a furious stare and didn't blink. As well as thinking she looked like a gold fish, I gave her a stare as well.

"Are you insane?" she screamed into my face. "I was terrified there! Do you treat all your guest like that, or only the ones from the villages you're supposed to keep a peace with!"

"Calm down, it's only a joke between friends" I pointed at Naruto and Lee who nodded in agreement with me. "Or was there too much air in your head to realise that?"

She was about to take another swing at me until Lee came up from behind and held up in place with that freakish strength I never tire of seeing.

"Don't worry! I shall hold her back, with the power of youth!" Lee catch phrased.

"Get you hand off my breasts Lee!" she screamed, oh yeah I forgot to tell you, when Lee starts fancying a girl, his going to take every opportunity to take advantage. "I swear I'll rip you up if you do any thing like that little trick you did earlier, I'll rip you and your hat!" she had calmed down at this point, but after that sentence, I was just getting started _'Nobody insult __**My**__ hat'_ I thought _'consider your self lucky I haven't told you're your outfit makes you look fat yet'._

I'll get revenge later, that's a promise, but I guess I've held up the actual meeting topic for long enough.

"So you guys contacted me about an invitation?" I asked, "Please tell me it's a golden ticket"

"Nope, actually Konoha is hosting its foundation festival" Naruto stated "It's the festival where we celebrate Konoha's founding, and Granny Tsunade wants to extend an offer to you and you only to attend the festival, besides it's be nice to hang out with you again, man". Naruto and Lee put their palms together in the preying stance and begged.

"Jeeze, you guys don't have to beg, I would of came any way" I assured them but one thing was plaguing me about this thing "but err… do I have to take a date or something?" I hated asking girls out, I know I may seem confident in what I say and do, but that's just with Kazekage stuff, when it comes to girls, I find the whole acting smooth things fails for me. Besides I cant tell whether a girl likes me or just wants me because I'm the Kazekage. So basically when it comes to girls, I usually look but don't touch.

"Of coarse not, out of me, you, Kiba, Shino, and Naruto, theres only two people" Lee told me, I looked at him wide eyed and open mouth, he knew what I was going to ask next, he sighed "Naruto's got Hinata and Kiba's got this mystery girl".

At this gossip Ino's ears perked up, and she looked at us like it was Christmas morning and she was about to open a brand new present. Chicks and gossip, man's worst enemy.

"Ohmygod!HinataandNaruto,areyouserious?whomadethefirstmove?howlonghaveyoubeengoingoutfor?whoesKiba'sgirl?Isshefat?Ibetsheis,Ibetshehasarmsthatlooklikepillowswithcakemixinside!" Ino screamed out all at once. (See Dr Gaara's dictionary below if you wish to find out what she said).

We all looked at her with cocked eyebrows and a confused expression on our faces.

"Oh sorry didn't know this was a guys only gossip party" Ino said sarcastically "I'll sign us into the hotel" with that she walked over to the door, I noticed a sigh and a smile from her when it opened this time.

"What crawled up her butt?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Meh, It's properly a woman thing" Lee asked still staring at the door then snapped back into reality "Oh she doesn't know where the hotel is, I'll go show her" he started running to catch up with Ino until he stopped, turned to Naruto and me and asked "Hey we going to that 'Naruto's Ramen Bar' thing later?" he asked I looked at Naruto forgetting to tell him about the bar. His face was exactly what I hoped it'd be until he hugged and started kissing my cheeks like a lunatic.

When Lee had left Naruto suddenly got off and had an apologetic look on his face, for a moment I thought he didn't like the ramen bar thing until he said…

"Gaara I'm sorry to take more of your time, but theres also another reason I came on this mission" This confused me, is all I can say. I thought he was going to tell me Shikamaru had gotten Temari pregnant. Well that was kind of what his face told me. I was considering the idea of using sand to peel off shikamaru's skin while he slept (sorry for the graphic thought readers) until then Naruto then said "the leaf needs a favour of you" he suddenly got serious and had a face on him I've seen before, right before he head butted me at the chuunin exams, I knew what ever was going to happen, was going to be rough, and handled with great care. "It's of the utmost importance" he said "It's an 'S' rank mission"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.**

**Dr Gaara's dictionary:**

"_Ohmygod!HinataandNaruto,areyouserious?whomadethefirstmove?howlonghaveyoubeengoingoutfor?whoesKiba'sgirl?Isshefat?Ibetsheis,Ibetshehasarmsthatlooklikepillowswithcakemixinside!" __ "_**Oh my god! Hinata and Naruto, are you serious? Who made the first move? How long you have you been going out for? Whose Kiba's girl? Is she fat? I bet she is, I bet she has arms that look like pillows with cake mix inside"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.**

YAY! Can you say plotline? I hope you enjoyed that chapter, but now I need your help, you see I've played with this a lot, and I kind of need a bad guy. Please choose between these bad guys if you're going to vote please.

Orochimaru.

Kimimaru Kaguya (the Bone guy, if you don't know).

Susuke Uchiha.

Akatsuki.

Some one from KonohaVillage (new characters and existing).

Please send your votes to the review section, I'm sure some one else did this as well, but I cant remember, so sorry for stealing your idea.

Howdy-Doo I'm writing for you!

G.D

P.S: Please review. I'd like to know what you think, OH! Ideas and suggestions are also appreciated. So is double fudge sundaes, I'd appreciate one of those as well if you could send one.


	4. The mission

**Chapter 3**

The mission

**With Gaara**

"It's an 'S' ranked mission" Naruto told me, great now that meant I have to send an extremely talented jounin like Baki-sensei or I have to go. To be honest I was kind of hoping I went, I've spent too long in Suna I can actually tell you the exact number of tiles there are on all the ceilings, how many squares there are on the toilet paper and a few other things I'm not proud of. (Mostly stuff like "who is sixty years old, and still hot. In fact I was so bored one time I actually ranked them in order of who's hottest. That's it; I'm taking this mission!). 

"I'm requesting you, and only you, from Suna to accompany me on this mission" Naruto carried on. "But I'm not allowed to tell you about it till after you've accepted, and once you have, I think it'd be best you see this to the end" from his face I could tell that was a warning and not some friendly advice. His hands were by his side and he was staring me straight in the eyes, he kind of reminded me of my teddy I just let the guy's play with; haunting and piecing your soul.

I knew from that look what the mission was about. I'd seen this face before, when ever we talked about a certain threat. I may have been able to get out of their line of fire, but that didn't mean Naruto wasn't still smack-dab in the middle of the blaze. I was hoping what was coming next was something else then what I thought it was, and that Naruto's serious face was just over something else his really serious about, like ramen, being Hokage or that he found a new love in yoga! But no matter how much I wished, I still knew what was coming next.

"It's about Akatsuki…" he announced, although I knew he was going to mention it, just hearing him saying the word's made it feel like some one had just shoved sand paper into my ear drums. I sighed and tried to maintain my smile I had kept since my friends had walked in, which was easier said than done, I felt my mouth might float off my face and drop to the floor.

"What about them?" I asked, "did they all, some how, get maimed by some huge, fuzzy squirrel which killed them after eating their flesh while they watched, or what?" (hey, a guy could hope it'd be that easy to get rid of them) only a small smile had crept onto Naruto's face at my remark.

"No Gaara" he said, his smile fading quickly. "We've just discovered a lead to Akatsuki's current plan of action" his eyes darted around the room, to the door and at the windows. I guess he was taking his responsibility as 'S' rank messenger quite serious. At least it was like all the other 'S' rank messengers I've sent before; getting all excited, thinking they can fly out the building, then returning next week after their mission with half an arm, a lost ear and only one testicle. After his little 'examination check' he stuck his face next to mine and gave me that same serious face he gave me a minute ago. "We're asking for your help, and yours alone, we don't know how strong these guys are, so we were kind of hoping we could ask some one with Hokage level skills".

He stared at me as if begging for my help. I was about to say yes when some thing suspicious crept into my mind.

"If you need some one with Hokage level skills…" I said "can't you just get your Hokage to do this for you? After all she is the one who ordered this mission, isn't she?" he looked at me like a child who had just made an 'accident' on the rug and then blamed it on the dog.

"Well Gaara…" He started, I could see he was trying to persuade himself to tell me the truth "thing is, Tsunade doesn't know about this…" he looked at his feet shamefully.

"OooKay… so err Naruto, what made you… do that?" I looked at him casually, trying hard not to blow my cool. It wasn't like Naruto to do something like this. If the Hokage ever heard about this, it might affect his becoming Hokage. There must be a reason as to why he didn't tell Tsunade. Knowing Naruto it was properly something good like 'My Granny wanted me to bring Akatsuki some cookies, but Tsunade loves my Granny's cookies and would then kill Akatsuki for them'. Wow at the top of my head, that's **all **I could come up with to help Naruto's defence maybe I should go back to hardcore-ninja-badass or something.

"Well you see, Gaara…" Naruto said snapping me back into reality. "…Tsunade has spread out a warning about Sasuke to the village a few days ago. It said," He put his best Tsunade look alike face (which was surprisingly good, he looked a lot like her, which kind of made me wonder why Naruto was so good at looking like a fifty year old, huge breasted woman…) "Sasuke Uchiha 'S' rank criminal, if encountered, escape immediately. If captured, please terminate immediately, 75,000 Ryo will be rewarded to whoever does so' or some other crap like that" he said ruining his impression, I was liking it too, it was kind of turning me on… wow…I really AM a freak.

"So, what does that Uchiha dude have to do with Akatsuki?" I asked, I made no attempt to hide the confusion on my face.

"Well, because Orochimaru took Sasuke, we might be able to pin point their location if we find and capture at least one Akatsuki member, you know, because Orochimaru used to belong to Akatsuki as well" he described to me, just seeing him imagine and tell me the idea, I could see the fire in his eyes start to burn. I guess finding his old comrade is really important to him.

"Oh and the reason you don't want the Hokage to know is because she'll just have it ordered to have Sasuke killed, right?" I asked "But as it even occurred to you that you might not be able convince or even capture him Naruto, he trained with one of the Sannin, remember?" I almost screamed at him at this point, I may be powerful, but even I wouldn't dare fight someone who trained under a Sannin. And I'm a Kazekage, what could a jounin like Naruto do?

"Yeah but you forget Gaara…" He argued, "…I trained under Jiraiya, a sannin and the sensei of the fourth Hokage" Naruto stared off into the distance as if he were a super hero.

"Yeah well my daddy used to be the fourth Kazekage!" I yelled.

"…What?" Naruto asked, his eyes so wide I could of used them as basketball hoops.

"Sorry, I thought we were doing that 'my daddy's better then your daddy' thing…" I said, although I didn't even like my dad, I still stood by his strength.

"Err, we're not Gaara," he stated, we stared at each other for a few minutes till some one finally opened their mouth "So you up for it or not? Please Gaara we could really use your help?" he finally wanted my answer. I thought about what I should do, this was a serious offence, if Tsunade found out, it might jeopardise the treaty. But I had to think about my people, I know what Akatsuki are searching for, and if they **do **obtain Naruto's kyuubithen nothing good could come of this, but if I get taken out during this mission, then that leaves Suna leaderless and open for attack. But we don't know what Akatsuki's intentions are, it might mean having to attack all the great villages, and seeing as though Suna is one of the major ones it might be targeted first. That and a lot more things went flying around my head. But one thing hit me right between the eyes. That 75,000 Ryo. To me, that was reason enough.

"I'm in" I said. I extended my hand and he took it. "So does the money come in cash or cheque?"

We both laughed like crazy for what seemed like five minutes till eventually everything calmed down.

"Ahaha… No seriously, do I get it straight away or is there a two week wait?"…

**With Ino**

"That stupid, red headed, sand fetish loving Bustard!" I screamed as I threw my suitcase at the couch (Hey I'm angry not nuts, if I threw it at the window and broke the glass that douche bag would properly shoot sand out his ass and into my face!), then I kicked a vase that the hotel had put there for decoration (so I get a little ass-sand in my face, it's not like I wont cut his balls off and feed it to his make-up wearing brother!).

Twenty minutes of yelling and six complaints from the honeymooners downstairs later I had finally calmed myself down. I went to the fridge to fetch a cold bottle of water, knowing that nut job, if I properly drank it I'd find out it's a horse's urine mixed with toilet water he found in the toilet at some fat guy's house.

I thought about going against it, putting on my jacket and heading down to the street corner to try some of the ramen from that Naruto's noodle house or what ever he called it thing. I thought that'd just be another long walk. I opened the fridge hoping it wasn't what I'd thought it was going to be…

But when I looked inside I saw, three pints of chocolate milk, a cake that said "welcome to Suna!" and a bottle of red wine next to it, I've been in a Suna hotel before and this is never the stuff you'd get, it'd usually be a bottle of water, a mouldy crumpet that looked like it had ants growing on it (heck once I even saw a colony of them! I'm starting to think they not as dumb as they lead on! ONE WAS HANDING OUT THE 10 COMANDMENTS!) And also the hotel assistant would leave a half eaten piece of fried chicken. I guess Gaara isn't that bad a guy, to have our rooms this pimped out, after all it couldn't be the hotel manager he asked me if I also do doubles, gave me a wink, slapped my ass and sent me to a dirty room with a nervous virgin. I need to sort out my outfit if people are going to think I'm a prostitute, again!

I picked up a glass from the top shelf and took out one of the pitchers of chocolate milk, just as I was closing the door I noticed a picture in the fridge, from behind where the milk used to be. It was a picture of the Kazekage standing in front of Suna's front gate with his older brother and sister it said "Welcome to Suna" in sand, how it had it stick to the paper I'll never know, but it was kind of sweet for him to send me this greeting card (even though he properly sent one to Naruto and Lee) he had one of the goofiest smiles on his face, but not stupid goofy, kind of a cute, handsome smile, he looked really happy in his picture, smiling with his arms around Kankuro and Temari. Suddenly I thought back to the chuunin exams, I remember how Gaara always had an angry expression on his face and was constantly thinking about killing, then my mind raced back to the meeting room from this morning, how he constantly smiled that goofy-cute smile of his and I actually heard his laugh this time, it was kind of like a child's one that wasn't laughing at you, or insulting you. It was the kind that infected you and made you smile as well (although I didn't let him see it, still pretty angry with the Kazekage for that dumb-ass prank!).

I then remembered what he looked like in the chuunin exams as well; he looks different now as well, his hairs longer and brighter, his face has some more colour in it, his eyes were the same colour, a deep sea green, I have to admit, they actually are kind of handsome as well and his torso is more defined, I could swear he had a six pack! Kind of makes me miss when he only wore the fishnets and I can tell by his trousers his also grown into his body a li-

Oh my god was I just perving on the Kazekage? I blushed; if I had had these thoughts during the chuunin exams I most likely would jump off a bridge with either a safe or a hippo tied to my leg!

But now I got to hand it to him, the rumours about him being cute were absolutely one hundred percent true… I started staring at the picture for a while with quite a dopey smile on my face accompanied by a blush until I was interrupted by a knock on the door. I quickly put the greeting card under a cushion in case it was the hotel manager who came to apologise for the whole 'thinking I'm a prostitute' thing, catch me blushing at the picture then think I'm one of the Kazekage's groupies, apparently the Kazekage takes hiding from his groupies very seriously (another one of the rumours I've heard).

I smoothed down my clothes, checked my hair in the mirror next to the door, then opened it… No one was there. I looked down one side of the hall way and didn't notice anything, then I looked the other and noticed something rushing towards me, I quickly dove to the left of the door with my back against the wall so as not to be hit. I prayed to good it wasn't some homicidal maniac looking for a hot, sexy hostage, which he can then take advantage of…

At least I was wrong, suddenly the Kazekage rushed through on a dinning kart, but he wasn't exactly pushing it, he was surfing on it? He was wearing the same hat he wore earlier (the beanie hat with the 'wind' kanji on the front) a black top over a fishnet shirt and some surf shorts, I guess the Kazekage was really getting into the whole surfing thing.

He jumped off when the kart was in the middle of my room, and brought it to a sharp stop, he started laughing once he was off an gave me a goofy smile, like the one on the greeting card. One thing I didn't notice while he was dinner kart surfing was that he was wearing pink sunglasses with red hearts on the sides; strangely they kind of suited him.

"What the hell are you doing!" I yelled, I've only met the Kazekage twice since I've been here, and so far his freaked me out, given me chocolate milk and almost killed me with a dinning kart!

"Ahaha! Aww Com'on Ino you've never been surfing before? Jeeze I swear every girl from your village has a stick up their ass 24/7, well either that or a…" he mumbled off then looked at me with a cute smile on his face, as if he was pulling it on purpose.

I took my sandal off and hit him hard round the face; I knew what he was saying under his breath! I left a huge red mark in the middle of his face and left a crack in his left glasses lens. He dropped to the clutching his face, after a little screaming and kicking the floor later he got up, and held his nose while staring at the ceiling, guess I gave him a nose bleed, well his coming here wont be a complete waste, at least I had some fun.

"HEY! Is that what you do to the guy who brought you an apology tray of desserts?" he said, he didn't seem angry, actually quite the opposite, he still had the goofy smile he entered with.

"A tray of apolo-what?" I looked at him quizzically, maintaining my angry stare "what the hell did you come for Kazekage-sama?"

"I just came to say sorry for the whole teddy bear incident" he to nodded towards the dinner kart, I noticed it had several silver, lidded plates on it and a few drinks as well. "I brought you a little apology gift, and you thank me by slapping me in the face with a shoe! Jeeze now I'm going to have to make myself some sand nose plugs! And they hurt! At least they're better then a sandy butt plug, funny story, I needed to fart during a council meeting, but you know they've all got sour faces for that kind of stuff, so I… well you know" he made himself some nose plugs using his sand and lifted up two of the lidded plates.

I couldn't believe my eyes, sitting right in front of me was a lasagne and some honey-roasted lamb! He lifted up the rest of them and told me what they were as he did so…

"Here we also have small, roasted potatoes and a salad you know, because I figured girls want to take care of their figure and keep the guys happy, or girls happy, I'm not here to judge" I giggled at that last bit then let him continue "and for desert we have chocolate mousse, banana-toffee pie with…" he lifted the last one to show a bag of 'Kanter's fried chicken' family bucket size too. "KFC, because you know, in case your not one of those posh eating pricks like the guys from the council" he took a chicken leg out, threw it in the air, caught it in his mouth, slid it out and showed me the bare bone, no meat and he also ate the skin, talk about gross!

"Thanks Kazekage-sama, but err why? You know, did you do the same to Naruto and Lee?" I asked. I got to say, this took me by complete surprise, I didn't expect the Kazekage to do something like this.

"Because I'm sorry for what happened this morning, with the whole man eating teddy, seriously why was you so freaked out? Were your parents killed by some fluffy teddy or pillow or something?" The Kazekage said he took off his glasses so I could see his eyes, now that I looked at them closely now, they reminded me of the sea; rebellious but at the same time soothing with a kind of strength behind them.

"What I'm trying to say, Ino, is that I'm sorry" he smiled at me apologetically, I was still touched but it was hard to take him seriously with the sand up his nose. I thought the least I could do was give him a tissue to use instead of that sand.

"Come here" I said he looked at me confused but followed. I took him to the kitchen and reached into the top cupboard, it was a little too high, so I had to stand on the counter, I saw the tissues at the back of the top cupboard (seriously who puts them there?).

"Err Ino, two things" Gaara said "one what are you doing? You looking for another sandal in there, because I think they'll be at the front door where you left them and number two… I can see up your skirt" He turned away and stared at his feet in shame, but that wasn't as bad as what I did. My face went bright red and then my leg slipped off the counter, I fell off the counter, I thought I was going to break my head open and die, I shut my eyes waiting for some sort of pain. But It didn't come, I didn't fill like I was falling anymore, I felt… safe.

I opened my eyes and saw the Kazekage looming over me staring at me with concern in his sea green eyes, I just stared at his eyes oblivious to what he was saying until his words finally sunk in.

"HEY INO! Are you all right? All I did was say I could see up your skirt, I never did, and I didn't say I liked your black and red frilly thong" he still looked concerned, and how did he know what underwear I had on if he wasn't looking? But I didn't care at that point, I just felt safe in his grip, it turned out the Kazekage had caught me before I hot the floor.

"Err, yeah…fine… Ino good…I mean I'm okay, tissues got the I, I mean I got the tissues" why was a bumbling my words? And why is my face hot, and my hands are sweaty. I took out his sand plugs, I was still staring into his eyes, but I managed to take them out and stick a little tissue in there to stop the bleeding. As I put the last one in he grabbed my hand gently, not harming me at all, I could feel his warmth flow into me as he stared at me back, it wasn't a weird, it felt soft on my face, I could smell his aroma from this close, he smelled just like the beach, like the sand boiling on a hot day after the wave had just ran itself through it's cracks.

"Thanks Ino, but you know, you could of just asked for me to get them for you. Instead of saying 'come here' then sexually attacking me" he smiled at me softly, got me back to my feet, took a small potato from the dinner kart, threw it in to air and caught it in his mouth again. He went towards the door. "Oh by the way Naruto's invited me to go to Konoha for a few days, of coarse my brother will be playing Kazekage whilst I'm gone, so that'll give me a few days in Konoha to play around I guess, we leave tomorrow, outside the main gate, see you there" he was about to leave before he said "oh and I'll be walking behind you, and the deserts kind of windy so if you want to wear a skirt and a thong again, I've got no objections" I threw a pillow at him on that last note it hit him in the face playfully. It wasn't meant to hurt him. I giggled and said;

"Just don't make porno dolls that look like me tonight, and make sure their also not made of sand either, okay?" he laughed at what I said, he had a handsome laugh, it made me feel fuzzy inside. "Good night Kazekage-sama".

"Please, call me Gaara, Kazekage make me sound old, and frankly my golden nuggets are anything but that" he smiled at me cheekily.

I giggled at that last comment. "Okay, good night… Gaara" I gave him a wink and my best 'come hither' smile and closed the door, I noticed before it was completely his face had turned a deep red and his nosebleed had started again.

I put my back on the closed door, and remembered how he held me, I wondered if he'll do that again…

I went back to the dinner kart and ate the dinner Gaara had made for me.


End file.
